Del Acoso Al Amor Solo Hay Unos Cuantos Pasos
by Sei-LaRouss
Summary: Porque "Del Odio Al Amor Solo Hay Un paso" ya esta demasiado usado. Llega con ustedes... Un Keith acosador.


**Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece en lo mas mínimo esto esta echo sin fines de lucro y con mero fin de entretenimiento publico y personal.**

* * *

¿Qué hora seria ya? ¿Sería el momento de levantarse al fin? ¿Oh podía dormir unos minutos más?... No, ya era la hora de levantarse, a las 6:10 am sin un minuto más ni un minuto menos, comenzaba su rutina de lunes a viernes, solo cambiando el sábado y domingo donde las horas variaban, los sábados a las 4:30 de la mañana debía de estar ya despierto y listo, mientras que los domingos podía dormir hasta las 9:50 o a veces hasta las 10 am.

Pero… ¿Por qué un horario tan calculado? ¿Acaso había cosas importantes que hacer?

Bueno… -_En cierta forma si, y en cierta forma no_-Pensó mientras terminaba de arreglarse

Un traje de pantalón de vestir junto a saco en color negro junto a una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, era un conjunto normal que tendía a usar casi toda la semana para ir al trabajo, en ocasiones los colores variaban, pero solo en ocasiones. Una vez se terminó de arreglarse, en lo que esperaba que el agua para su café estuviese lista, se acercó al telescopio que se encontraba acomodado en la ventana para poder mirar a través de él y ver lo que había enfrente.

Suspiro al notar que no había nadie. La ventana de la habitación en donde deseaba ver a alguien, aun se encontraba a oscuras y las cortinas de la ventana cerradas… Miro su reloj, y se dio cuenta que debería de esperar unos minutos más para poder apreciar lo que deseaba ver.

Mientras esperaba, tanto aquel momento como el agua, inicio algo de todas las mañanas... Empezó a recriminarse y a decirse que aquello estaba mal, porque incluso estaba penado por la ley, igual a todas las mañanas se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo revolvió, cerró los ojos e intento reprimir el instinto que le mantenía ahí pegado… Ni el mismo se entendía, no lograba comprender la razón por la cual seguía haciendo aquello desde hace 2 meses… Los 2 meses que al fin encontró un pasatiempo –aunque enfermizo- en el cual lograba distraerse al fin de todo y poder desestresarse... A fin de cuentas era un antisocial, a sus 22 años aún era incapaz de encontrar una novia, lo admitía, tendría dinero, apartamento propio, buen empleo, ah pero si, era un enfermo acosador.

Si, un acosador al que le gustaba un mocoso de probablemente más de 5 años menos que el mismo.

¡Oh sí! ¡Oh dios! No podía haber elegido una chica, no podía haber elegido alguien al menos 2 años menos que él, no, a fuerzas debía de ser un mocoso más pequeño que el…

Y si en ese punto, uno pensaba que nada podía empeorar, pues… No, si, empeoraba, en primera, como buen acosador, de manera inconsciente –o tal vez consciente- comenzó a vigilar cada movimiento del más pequeño, lo que hacía, a la hora exacta, donde estudiaba, la gente con la que se juntaba, que hacia después de la escuela… Si, aun con el trabajo había sido capaz de descubrir todo…

Una vez llegados a ese punto, uno esperaría que se golpeara mental y físicamente para reaccionar y dejar de hacerlo… Y si, se golpeó a sí mismo, se lo recrimino –y lo sigue haciendo- para dejar de hacerlo… ¡Pero no fue capaz! Lo peor del caso fue cuando coloco el telescopio en una de sus ventanas, que casualmente –y agradece a los cielos- da a la ventana de la habitación del menor

La cual, se ilumino.

Y como si un resorte humano fuera, de manera inmediata se puso en posición para poder fijar su vista en el cuerpo del más chico, como todas las mañanas, prendería las luces, abriría las cortinas y después la ventana, miraría por unos momentos, ya después se levantaría e iría a ducharse… Tardaría lo mismo que lo que el tarda en hacerse un café, saldría ya casi totalmente vestido, terminaría de vestirse, secarse el pelo, arreglarse y no mucho después saldría aparentemente a desayunar.

Sería entonces, cuando el acosador acá entre nos, un rubio de 22 años con ojos azules de nombre Keith Clay, terminaría de tomarse su café junto a unas galletas, dejaría todo ordenado, tomaría las llaves y el maletín correspondiente y saldría casi corriendo de su hogar.

Como ya antes mencionado, su hogar era en el décimo piso del edificio de apartamentos, enfrente aunque más lejos, se encontraba otro edificio más pequeño con tan solo 6 pisos –mientras que el edificio del rubio tenía 15- donde la habitación del menor era en el quinto. Con la distancia que había entre los edificios, no sería de extrañar que el menor, aun al ser vigilado meticulosamente desde hace 2 meses no se hubiese dado cuenta de este dato debido al poco interés de "mirar" realmente hacia afuera, tomando en cuenta que siempre lo hacía cuando se acababa de despertar no sería de extrañar que no lograra reaccionar totalmente.

Keith Clay, el acosador en cuestión, se detuvo debajo de un árbol, cerca de una esquina donde a lo lejos se podía divisar la calle que guiaba hacia el edificio donde vivía el más pequeño, en pocos minutos, un adolescente o puberto de tal vez 15 años, cabello rosa y ojos azules se encaminaba tranquilamente por la acera contraria a Keith hacia donde probablemente se encontraba su centro de estudios.

Intentando parecer desinteresado e intentando no alzar sospechas, el acosador comenzó a seguir al acosado por el otro lado de la acera, solo unos pasos detrás, mirándolo de vez en cuando pero sin perder su propio camino, nunca olvidaba que aparte de acosador tenía un trabajo que atender.

-_Soy un enfermo_-se repitió mentalmente mientras miraba el trasero del más pequeño- _Y un enfermo mental, un pedófilo, un ¿shotacon? Y quien sabe cuántas cosas más._

Como todos los días, el semáforo estaría en rojo, el más pequeño iría tarde a la escuela así que iría corriendo, esquivaría gente y no mucho después tomaría un camino distinto al propio…

Eso era casi todas las mañanas.

Excepto sábado y Domingo.

* * *

**¡Dejenme reviews!, aunque sea solo un hola o "no me gusta" T_T! **

**Me siento tan mal cunado no recibo mensajes, y las ganas de escribir e ideas no me vienen TT_TT**


End file.
